Switch A Roo
by AFTERMATH Chaotic Wind
Summary: Rikku finds her life swapped with a *hint* ledgendary guardian. She now has to live his life as herself in order to fix what she's ruined unpurposefully. But, how will that someone fare living Rikku's life as himself...? And what's up with the Lunatic?
1. Prologue

**SWITCH-A-ROO : PROLOGUE **

  


**Author's Notes: Umm... oh goodness, I am scared for my dear life 'cause it's my first fic and I expect it to be really bad! -hides- Please, do not hurt me if it is! I got this idea by listening to "In Cairo" by Hot Hot Heat over and over again so in some way that song's gonna find a place in this fic! **

  


  


**Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy X! I bought it for almost fifty bucks! I also own the storyline for the fic... but I do not own the Final Fantasy X storyline or characters or anything else ; that my friends belongs to Squaresoft.**

  


**THE REAL REASON : PROLOGUE**

  


Rikku stood there peeking into the enterance of the Farplane. The surrounding area was dark , but was only illuminated by dull, nearly burnt out shop-signs hovering over large holes in walls naturally made of vines, wood, and leaves. Guadosalam was not how it used to be since she'd last been here six years ago on Yuna's pilgrimage. The Guado race migrated north into the freezing pits of Macalania to protect the temple of Yevon shortly before Yuna was officially inducted as High Summoner by her deeds of defeating Sin permanately. Rikku has always thought the Guado were creepy-- but she knew Guadosalam is _less _than nothing without them. (And more creepy aswell.) 

  


Her blonde hair hung loosely below her cheeks, tickling them as the wind pushed them upon her soft, tanned skin. Some strands covered her shimmering green swirly eyes, but her gaze was still set and clear and undisturbed on the Farplane's enterance. She gulped, and stared... not taking any time to blink nor move. 

  


_I've gotta go along with this. I know memories are only nice treasures and I know about the Al Bhed thing with the Farplane but I haveta go inside! _Rikku told herself, pushing her hand forward into the pink and purple mist. Her hand felt the Farplane's coolness, relaxing her a tiny bit. _Nothing happened... _Rikku thought, letting out a sigh of relief. She began to take a step inside of the Farplane but, in mid-step she paused and thought about something her father told her when she was just a little kid... 

  


_A cheery child hopped up and down on a comfy red couch inside of a huge condominium complex in the center of the Al Bhed's newly-constructed 'Home' on Bikanel Island. "Tell me a story, daddy! Tell me a story!" the child demanded, short blonde hair flying up and down as she jumped, with her swirly green eyes shining with a mischievous innocence and begging gaze. "Pwease?" _

  


  


_*** _**FLASHBACK *****

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

  


"Okay, okay... come here!" A pretty short and chubby man -- Cid, lifted the child and cradled her in his arms. "And what did I tell you about jumping on the couch? If you can't do it on the bed you can't to it on the couch, all righty there?"

  


"'Kay daddy," the girl replied in a smile.

  


"That's my girl," the man said with a smile. He sat down on the couch and placed the young blonde in his lap. "What kind of story do you wanna hear, Rikku?"

  


"A ssccaarryy one!" Rikku answered, fixing her voice into a ghostly tone while stressing the word 'scary'. 

  


"Okay. Now, this story is a true one... and I'm gonna tell it and tell it and tell it'til you believe. It's about those damned Yevonites prejudice on the Al Bhed," Cid began. 

  


"What's predge-oo-duce?" inquired Rikku.

  
"It's when people judge you 'cause of what you believe in," Cid answered, not completely putting that into terms that someone of Rikku's young age would comprehend.

  


"Ohhhhh. I knew that," Rikku lied with a smile on her face. "C'mon! Tell me the story!"

  


"Okay, okay. So, once there was this guy who was nameless... which means he had no name."

  


"Didn't his daddy give him a name?"

  


"Probably, honey. If so, nobody knew what it was. He was a Yevonite who believed in hating everyone who did not believe in Yevon."

  


"What's Yevon?"

  


"It's uh... Yevon's a race of people that believe Sin wouldn't come back if we stop using machina." 

  


"Do we believe in Yevon?"

  


"No sweetie. Yevon's a bad bad race that is wrong on many many things because they let their beliefs control their lives. They do not think for themselves. People who believe what we believe have nothing against Yevon. We just think they're bad and we do not do bad things to them like they do to us," Cid explained. 

  


"Ohhhhh."

  


"Yup. So anyway, he was a master of all magics and a master of cursing and bad-doings. He hated us so bad that he put a curse on this place called the Farplane. The Farplane is where those Yevonites put away dead people's souls so they cannot come back to haunt us in the form of fiends. Us Al Bhed only go to the Yevonite's place 'cause we like to think about our dead friends and family there. When we think about them in that place their picture shows up."

  


"Wow! Can I go to the Farplane?"

  


"No... I can't let you, sweetie. Wanna hear the rest of the story?"

  


"Yes! Yes daddy! Pwease?"

  


"Okay."

  


"Goodie!"

  


"So the man he said 'No Al Bhed can come to this place or else the world's order will be disturbed! And if one shall disobey this and disturb life's order than so be it! Al Bhed are not welcome into a holy place of Yevon such as this and shall they never be let!"

  


"Ohhh." So young, Rikku barely understood what her father was talking about. 

  


"And the man's curse was set. So... if anybody like us is to enter the Farplane-- life would be ruined. We have no idea how but someone like us went inside... ... ... and never came back... ... ...," Cid told.

  


"Daddy?"

  


"Yes?"

  


"That wasn't scary!"

  


"Oh. I tried, hun."

  


"Want me to tell you a scary story?"

  


"Go ahead!" Cid enthusiastically said... 

  


  


_*** _**END-****FLASHBACK *****

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

  


  


_That was some child's story I'll bet. _Rikku told herself, forcing herself completely inside the enterance of the Farplane. Purples and blues and pinks decorated the sky. She stood on an island in the middle of a home for those departed, yet she felt so much positive and welcoming feelings drawing her farther inside.

  


"Whoa-ho," Rikku whispered, amazed at how the warm coloring of the place complimented her feelings. 

  


Spalshes of pinks, blues, and purples formed the sky of the dead to be a beautiful sight to see. For those mourning the colors must cheer them up. The colors could have been a sign of the dead saying to 'Move On,' with a farewell bid from their loved ones. White fluff-balls danced around also adding beauty to the place.

  


_Wow! It looks so nice! _Rikku told herself. _I wonder if I should've done this! Oh no! I hope pops wasn't right about some Yevonite cursing this place! _Rikku then paniced, in second thoughts of her actions. _I suppose it's too late... even if I screw things up I wanna see Keyakku's face before I do! _

  


A picture of Rikku's departed family member appeared in front of her. "Hey Keyakku! I know the pyreflies are workin' with my memories and stuff but how ya been!?"

  


... Silence ... 

  


"I see. I hope you're doing okay. Don't let those dead Yevonites mess around with you in there, okay! I don't think they have no idea that there's new world orders! Do you, though? Anyway, since I'm here, I'm gonna see some other people! I love you, Keyakku!" And that was that... 

  


"Hey! Nothing bad happened! Hmm... how about I see if Tidus is here? I mean, Yunie was worried about him; as she told me last before I left Besaid...," Rikku reminded herself. _Okay... Tidus... Yunie's loved-one... appear! _

  


... No Tidus! ... 

  


_He's alive! _Rikku thought, happily. 

  


"I have to see Auron. I've always liked the way he'd try to make me face my fears even though he'd make it not seem like it and be rude to me...," Rikku told herself. _Hmm... Auron... APPEAR YOU MEANIE! _

  


Auron appeared! He appeared the same as always. Big red coat, his huge Masamune over his shoulder, his neutral grin... sliced eye. "I just came to say hi to you, too. Okay? I'll remember you, k? You were mean to me but I still love ya!" Rikku shouted to the transparent image of Auron. 

  


_I am almost freaked right now... I think I'm gonna leave! _Rikku told herself, still remembering what Cid has told her.

  


Rikku whipped herself around back the way she came, her blonde hair flying back to it's original position. Her swrily emerald eyes spiraled into an endless pool of fright as she realized the exit has disappeared! You couldn't see the wooded areas of Guadosalam out of any place in the Farplane!

  


... _What the...?_

  


Those thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blackening of the surroundings. The island she stood on disappeared and she fell into a black hole of nothingness... 

  


**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**END PROLOGUE **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  


**Author's Notes: Long prologue, eh? I know, and I'm sorry! Hopefully you like it. I think it's bad but you can be the judge of that! R-n-R, please? Thank ya! **


	2. Confusion

**SWITCH A ROO : CHAPTER ONE : CONFUSION**

  


  


**Author's Notes: ... ... ... I got positive reviews!? Yay! Go me! I thought I'd have no reviews 'til maybe chapter 10 and the one I would've got would've been a mad flame. But, for the prologue-- I got two reviews and they were good ones! Yay! Much thanks, a piece of cake, and a huge hug goes out to... **

  


**Blurry : Your question will be answered in this chapter. Thank ya for being interested in this fic! **

  


**Kujasgirl : One more person who thinks this is interesting? COOL! "Thanks be to ye."-- O'aka **

  


**Notes: I've changed a few things for the chapter's sake! Also, this chapter is put to song!**

  


**Disclaimer: ... ... ... Do you really think the concepts of FFX belong to me!? **

  


  


**CHAPTER ONE : CONFUSION**

  


  


The frightened Al Bhed woman screamed in terror. _Pops was right! No wonder why he told me the damned story over... and over... and over again since then!!! _Rikku thought to herself, letting her panic out in screams and squeals. The blackness took the form of a spiraling swirl, letting extremely thin white lines compliment the spiral's spin, making the sight dizzying. 

  


The deep black spiral was hypnotizing the daring Rikku into falling sleepy. She yawned... then screamed maniacly as she fell into the black pit. _Spira to Rikku! Spira to Rikku! This is not the perfect time to go to bed!!! _Rikku snapped at herself in thought, not being able to say those words aloud. All the noise she could make was the glass-shattering screams that would repeat and repeat like a broken sphere. 

  


The world around her was not pleased for her not falling into the hypnotic trance, so the sent her down the spiraling chute roughly tossing her body around. The fierce whip of the air was painful to Rikku. Air slapping her on every part of her body by violent jerks. The invisible force wasn't known to ever hurt this bad. Worse and worse this got. It got worse and worse until... 

  


She blacked out in exhaustion... 

  


The unconcious Rikku was whipped down into the pit without feeling a thing. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**SOMETIME LATER**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


It could've been seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, or years before Rikku landed. She didn't know, and wouldn't know. It's the least of her concerns now as she slips out of unconciousness. Rikku lay down, back-first on a concrete path. She looked around her surroundings. The place had a beautiful red and white color scheme which paved this city from sky to ground, showing off it's brilliance. _Bevelle? _

  


"Bevelle? What the hell is Bevelle?" a low voice bellowed.

  


"Have you really been too close to Sin's toxin, sir?" a different, more concerned voice, inquired.

  


"What the hell is Sin?! I have absolutely _no _idea what you're talking about!" the first voice exclaimed.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Walking oh so slowly_

_Don't know anybody_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo_

  


_Talking oh so quickly_

_Please explain what they mean_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo _

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


"Please, tell me... what happened."

  


"See, I was practicing Blitzball in the ocean one day... and this huge uh... hmmm... monster, _thing _, whatever, swam up to me and like... devoured me whole. Whoa now! Don't tell me you live inside that thing! Don't tell me I'm inside that thing..."

  


"Calm down. Now, what is your name...?"

  


"Jecht. Best Blitzball player ever from Zanarkand-- originator of the infamous Magnificent Sublimey Jecht Shot Mark III...," boasted the man, now known as Jecht.

  


Rikku's ears twitched. _Jecht... JECHT?! That man was Tidus' dad! HE WAS SIN! Bu-but... we killed Sin! _Rikku swore to herself. She knew she'd helped kill Sin and she knew that that had to be famous Sir Jecht-- guardian of her Uncle Braska!

  


"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Braska-- a summoner. Oh, did you say... you are from... Zanarkand?" 

  


_Uncle Braska?! _Rikku thought. Rikku had to see what's up. Had she departed to the Farplane? _They're all supposed to be dead! _She scurried to her feet, curiosity driving herself up, not her aches and pains that resulted from the fall that she wasn't even conscious to feel. Bruises decorated her back with an unpleasant sight. Cuts scraped her back. So bad that you could almost feel their piercing pain for yourself. She looked down from where she laid. _Ugh! Sick! _

  


A pool of shimmering florescent, bright red blood was left behind her. _Did I really lose that much blood? My fall was that bad...? What am I thinking!? It was the scariest thing ever!!_

  


"So... uhh... Braska... where am I and what is this place?"

  


"You're in a place entitled Spira," began Braska.

  


"Spira?"

  


"It's a world dominated by the power of death and faith," Braska explained.

  


"Faith? Tch... what faith?" Jecht questioned, somewhat rude.

  


"Has the toxin made you that ignorant to your own home?! Our faith. The Teachings of Yevon. Our hope. Our guidance," Braska explained further. 

  


"Yevon? Teachings? Is it like a school?"

  


"No! The Teachings of Yevon are the teachings on how to repent for our wrong deeds of using machina. It's the Teachings on how Sin was conceived and how it can be eliminated. It teaches us our hope and our future. Our future without Sin! A future where Sin never returns!" Braska passionately informed, with the utmost faith in the religion. 

  


"Okay...," Jecht said, not really understanding any of it. What could he understand?

  


Rikku was deeply confused, listening to all of this being said. She listened up. 

  


"You do not understand me? Do you?"

  


"Nope. Umm, do you know how to get back to Zanarkand? Your Spira looks nice and everything but I'd like to go back to my world. Zanarkand."

  


"Zanarkand is nothing but ruins, sir," Braska informed. "Zombie infested ruins. A holy land. Nobody resides there. I am sure you only had a dream of the place. Has it inflicted amnesia on you!? Are you okay?!" Braska erupted in concern about then. 

  


"Uncle Braska?!" exclaimed Rikku. She scrambled to him. The path she lay was nearly by the two. They could have easily saw her but they were facing her opposite way.

  


"Oh, Rikku?" Braska inquired. "Where have you been? I almost worried! We were supposed to depart on the pilgrimage shortly!"

  


"Pilgrimage?" Jecht and Rikku said in unison. Rikku ran up next to her uncle. 

  


"What's a pilgrimage?" Jecht questioned. 

  


"Summoners... as I am... we go on a pilgrimage. We pray. At Temples of Yevon. We pray to find a way to defeat Sin. Spectacular creatures named Aeons live in the Fayth of each temple. We complete puzzles to unlock the Chamber of the Fayth. The puzzles are named by the precepts as the Cloister of Trials. We complete the puzzle, pray in the Chamber of the Fayth and we receive an Aeon if we are a worthy summoner," Braska explained in a nut shell. 

  


"I don't get it," Jecht said.

  


"We attain Aeons at temples to train. To gain the Final Aeon... that's how we defeat Sin. We defeat Sin by summoning it and it has an ultimate advantage over Sin in the rough battle it takes to defeat it. I hope to bring a calm that lasts for eternity...,"

  


"Calm?" Rikku and Jecht said in unison again.

  


"Whatdya mean, Uncle Braska?!" Rikku urgently questioned. _Didn't Yunie do that?! What's going on!? Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness... what did that accursed Farplane do!?!?!?!?!?!?!_ Rikku panicked in her mind. 

  


"You know, Rikku! A forever-- an eternity-- free of Sin."

  


"Huh? You mean you beat it and it like... comes back or something?"

  


"Uh-hmm." Rikku said, trying to sound clued in, even though she could have been even more confused than Jecht at the moment. 

  


"Then, what's the point of doing the pilgrim-age or whatever?" Jecht questioned.

  


"Too many questions for now, okay?" Rikku chimed in.

  


"Whatever you say, little lady," Jecht muttered. 

  


"Did you just call me 'little lady'?I hate that!" Rikku exclaimed.

  


"I am so sorry," Jecht sarcastically replied.

  


"Hey, don't get sarcastic with me!" Rikku snapped.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Taking matters too light_

_How did this start a fight?_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo_

  


_Why did I tie them tight?_

_Double-knotted them tonight_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


Braska giggled at the childish fight. "Break it up, now," Braska ordered. "You two should become acquainted as I run along and say good-bye to the town and think about a decision I am to make," he added.

  


"Uncle, can I come with you?" begged Rikku. 

  


"No. You can tour Mister Jecht around our city. Show him the palace of St. Bevelle. It has nice displays-- I can assure it. Show him everything! He needs to refresh his memory. He came close to Sin's toxin and it affected him with the worst case of amnesia I have ever encountered."

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Diamonds and brass_

_Hid behind painted glass_

_In the heart of..._

_Cairo_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

  


"Yes uncle," Rikku replied in a sigh. "Okay.My name is Rikku. Pleased to meet you. I will tour you around Bevelle I guess. It's a nice place, really. I'll renew your memory and hopefully you can go back to your home," Rikku informed, looking at Jecht with her warm emerald gaze. 

  


Jecht blushed at her look. "Eh, I'm Jecht... and I have no idea what's going on but... okay," confessed the foreigner. 

  


_Trust me, I am just as confused as you are-- probably to a much higher degree... _thought Rikku. She gazed around the whole city-- trying to act like she knew what was going on. "Follow me...," Rikku instructed, walking northern of their current position. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Sinking in way too deep_

_I won't care what they think_

_Once I left for..._

_Cairo _

  


_Thinkin' about it too hard_

_Shouldn't take this too far_

_I'll end up in... _

_Cairo_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


She felt like she was in a foreign world... 

  


But she knew she was in _her_ world...

  


Just didn't know how it happened... 

  


Or exactly _what _happened... 

  


All she knew is... 

  


She was deeply confused... 

  


And that she gave up her existence back then 

  


And that thing's have changed...

  


For better...?

  


Or for worse...?

  


And... if she's not back then... or forward in time

  


Who's taking her place?

  


  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

How did I find my way back in...

Cairo...?

Cairo...?!

Cairo... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


All can be found out... 

  


When... 

  


Or if... 

  


She finishes her duty here... 

  


And contemplates on a way to find her way back...

  


And if she doesn't...

  


Spira would never be the same... 

  


And if she does...?

  


She would've changed it forever... 

  


And history would be changed... 

  


For better...?

  


Or for worse...?

  


We won't know... 

  


Unless she does what's needed to be done... 

  


If she _can _do what's needed to be done... 

  


And if she can't...?

  


Best not think of the consequences... 

  


Your life and the rest of Spira's... 

  


Is riding on this poor Al Bhed...

  


Who dare challenged my curse...

  


Who's story I have to tell... 

  


Who defied her father... 

  


Who's story was true... 

  


Now she believes... 

  


My wrath has been set... 

  


Mt wrath was already set... 

  


Since those wretched creatures... 

  


Trespassed on this Holy land...

  


What I protected...

  


What I will protect... 

  


With my life...

  


And I already did so... 

  


And now... 

  


I will protect...

  


With the sacrifice... 

  


Of all I have... 

  


My soul... 

  


  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Walking oh so slowly_

_Don't know anybody_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo_

  


_Talking oh so quickly_

_Please explain what they mean_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo_

  


_Taking matters too light_

_How did this start a fight? _

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo_

  


_Why did I tie them tight?_

_Double-knotted tonight_

_Feels like I'm in..._

_Cairo_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


She knows nobody

  


Understands nobody

  


Pities all... 

  


Feels for all... 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Diamonds and glass_

_Hid behind painted glass_

_In the heart of... _

_Cairo_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

  


Sees no materialistic need... 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_Sinking in way too deep_

_I won't care what they think_

_Once I left for..._

_Cairo _

  


_Thinkin' about it too hard_

_Shouldn't take this too far_

_I'll end up in... _

_Cairo_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

  


Ignorant to other's opinions...

  


Too thoughtful... 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

How did I find my way back in...

Cairo...?

Cairo...?!

Cairo... 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


Back into trouble she sees...

  


With her sacrilege attitude...

  


And her cheery self...

  


The only way out is...

  


By greed... 

  


So now... 

  


The Al Bhed shall not challenge...

  


The living dead's hate... 

  


Towards them...

  


Hate them...

  


And it shall be so... 

  


For the rest of forever... 

  


  


  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

  


**Did that make you think!? Hopefully so! Now you know the mystery... **

**Now you know I'm not telling the story!**

**Now you know there's a crazed lunatic doing this! **

  


**I also told you that I'd put "In Cairo" somewhere in this fic!**

**That's the song used!**

**It's by Hot Hot Heat.**

**It's not mine! **

**R&R pease?**

**Thanks!**

  


  



	3. Note of the Lunatic

**SWITCH-A-ROO : CHAPTER 1 ½ : NOTES OF THE LUNATIC**

  


**Author's notes: The whole story is going to revolve around the nameless curse-guy who I will call Lunatic. I thought of this idea 2 minutes after chapter one was published. Since ff.net is very very slow at posting updates (seriously! It's... 7:55 now August 2nd... and chapter one was up at 4:15! It shows nothing!) I would just add it to chapter 1 and replace the chapter BUT I decided not to. No story is in this chapter-- it is just the note of the Lunatic. **

  


**Disclaimer: I hit the jackpot and bought everything to do with FFX from Squaresoft... kidding. **

  


**CHAPTER 1 ½ : NOTES OF THE LUNATIC**

  


Prowling around the Farplane at night has never been so fun with a new victim...

  


Lovely shrieks and cries can be heard from her fall, still...

  


Lovely music to my ears as I sent her plummeting... 

  


All disintegrated below her as she sky rocketed down the bottom... 

  


Mmm... I spent so much time ruining the lives of the Al Bhed...

  


Even of the Yevonites...

  


The Guado... 

  


The summoners... 

  


The haters...

  


The lovers

  


The religious... 

  


The sacrilege...

  


The hopeful...

  


The hopeless... 

  


The Old... 

  


The Young...

  


And... 

  


Her story is mine...

  


My story is hers... 

  


She ruins her life...

  


She fixes mine up...

  


She fell for the trap...

  


She amuses me... 

  


I hate the Al Bhed...

  


I get to torture one...

  


I hate all who live on...

  


I get to mess their lives up... 

  


We messed things up...

  


She takes the blame... 

  


I hold no shame...

  


I ruin history...

  


I ruin all... 

  


I hate you... 

  


I hate me... 

  


I love torture... 

  


I love hurting...

  


I ruin her...

  


I ruin me... 

  


I hate life...

  


I hate living... 

  


I love death...

  


I love seeing death... 

  


I love dying... 

  


My oath is to kill... 

  


I will emerge victorious...

  


As I kill...

  


As I ruin...

  


As I destroy

  


As I am announced victor...

  


Of all...

  


I can regain power...

  


Only because... 

  


She fell into the trap... 

  


Historic events are now erased and I smile... 

  


They can screw up again... 

  


I can mess them up again... 

  


I can be a part of things again... 

  


I will rule again... 

  


  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


**Did that make any sense at all?!**

**Hey, it's a lunatic, whatdya expect!?**

**What the hell is up with the guy?**

**Read...**

**And find out! **

**Next chapter will return to the normal story. **

  



End file.
